


Scent of a Lady

by FadedSepia



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 07:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FadedSepia/pseuds/FadedSepia
Summary: Alex and Mueller have a moment discussing the fashion choices of everyone's favourite colonel.





	Scent of a Lady

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lbro009](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbro009/gifts).



> This is based off of a dumb tumblr conversation. It's mostly an exercise to get myself writing fiction again after recovering from my dissertation. Many thanks to lbro009 for the support of my silly ideas.

“Spud.”

“Spud.” Mueller selected one of the pipe covers from the pile in front of him, reaching toward the opened panel. “So, um… Alex?”

The blonde poked his arm out of the Aries’ repair hatch, snatching up the replacement part. “Yeah?”

Mueller, seated across the suit’s leg, glanced once around the hangar before continuing. “Well..?”

“’ _Well_ ’ what?” Alex was not in the mood for another of Mueller’s games of twenty questions. They only had a few hours to get these repairs done; Lieutenant Noin was notorious for calling maneuvers at the crack of dawn, and he wanted to get some sleep before hitting the field.

Mueller shot him a sideways glare. “You know…? Didn’t you notice that… that smell?”

“Wha-? Oh... Yeah… I mean, I’m kind of not surprised…” He cleared his throat before disappearing back into the suit’s leg, ratcheting away. “I mean, she always seemed a little butch, but who gives a shit, right? So is the Lieutenant, and she’s fuckin’ banging... Samouflange.”

Mueller had to lay on his stomach to pass the part down to the other man. He still had no idea how Alex kept breaking the gyros in these. “Yeah, yeah, but… You know it’s because she steals them. From the General.”

“She wha-!“ There was an echoing _THUNK_ from inside the suit as Alex whacked his head standing up, face almost nose to nose with his squad-mate. “She does _what_ , now?”

“She steals them… You know…” Mueller pointed near his collar, trying to illustrate his point. When all he got was a blank look, he tugged at his uniform tie. “Those little white neckerchief thingies General Treize is always wearing-”

“They’re called _cravats_. Dumbass-”

“Cravats – right – she knicks them from his quarters.” The brown-haired man nodded affirmatively. He’d been on duty in front of the General’s quarters the week prior. When the bespectacled woman had come out, gun first, with a pile of the tiny scarves under one arm, she’d nearly shot him before settling on just threatening him... And his spine... And his balls...

Alex prodded his leg with a hex wrench, impatient to finish. “And? Are we gonna do anything about it?”

“No!” Mueller hadn’t screeched that badly since their first week of basic. “No… I mean, what’s the point man?”

“Yeah, you’re right. Hot or not, Colonel _Ugh_ is fucking crazy.” Alex’s goggles were the last thing to disappear out of sight as he shimmied back into the repair hatch. His hand shot back out a moment later. “Transfunctioner.”

Mueller passed it down to him, sighing. Maybe he could just speak directly to Une and- ‘ _No! Nope!_ ’ He shuddered, remembering the dead-eyed stare she’d given him in the hall. That crazy bitch had good aim.


End file.
